Brother's Keeper
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: A re-write of my first story


17

**My Brother's Keeper**

My life is strange. I just walked into the three bedroom apartment I share with my older brother when I find him passed out on the floor, a bottle of Vodka next to him. A bottle I knew that had been full two days ago was now empty. I know because it was my bottle. I had been out the last night or two and finding my brother passed out was not what I was looking forward to when I got home. Well that's the problem with living with Duo Maxwell former Pilot of the Gundam Death Scythe.

Well I guess I should let you all in on who I am. Names Jonas, Jonas Maxwell after my brother. Now before you all get you pants in a knot no he is not my real brother. At the end of the Eve wars, oh say bout 5 years, the gundam pilots were cleaning up the mess Marie made and stumbled on a secret hanger in the colony L3. In it was the Barton foundation's new gundam. It was bulky for a gundam, its armor geared for defense in close combat that said it was still a hell of a lot more maneuverable than a normal suit. The suit was based off of the Sandrock in Design, but instead of the heat Shotels and shield it had on its back a Cannon similar to the Vayate, and on its sides where its two close combat weapons. One was a beam axe and the other was an energy hammer. What that was, is a hammer that had a generator in it that when the head hit an object the energy built up would be released in to the target. Because of the hammer I named it Thor. Well you must be wondering how the hell I got behind the cockpit of that gundam huh? Well it's very simple I was supposed to be the new gundam pilot. Though I was part of Mariemaia's army I was kept a secret so I never even met Wufei the other pilot in the army. Well I was found when Quatre, Trowa and Duo were cleaning up the last of the army when they stumbled upon my hanger

I was ten at the time and when I saw 3 gundams smash into my hanger I immediately started to fight. I was in my suit running diagnostics and when they burst in I grabbed the weapons at my waist. The cannon hadn't been charged so it was useless so I went for the direct approach. I started my boosters and charged. It was a quick fight because Quatre stopped me from attacking and Duo told me about Mariemaia's surrender. I didn't know what to do. My entire life was geared towards this new war and now that it was over I was lost. I guess the pilots saw me as a young version of themselves and took me in.

So for five years I lived with Duo, he became my big brother and I started to live a normal life. Well as normal as living with and around the five gundam pilots. Now not many know this but the gundam pilots are all gay, and have been for a while. Two years ago Trowa and Quatre got married. Trowa still works in the circus and when me and Duo go out to see him we usually see Quatre and Rashid there as well. Quatre is still head of the Winner Company and its doing better than ever. Heero joined the Preventers a little after Wufei and is their top hacker and computer specialist. Wufei is basically Une's top agent when she needs something done he gets it done.

Now it was a little weird at first living with Duo. Mostly cause for the last five years him; Heero and Wufei have been in a well three-way relationship. Now I live with the gundam pilots, I am in no way a homophobe it just gets annoying when I can't get sleep from all the noises they make. Well back to the present.

I help him onto the couch and I see he passed out. He'll have a hell of a head ache and I am so going to rub it in. That was my Vodka. You see I still have some nightmares of training from the war (lets just say Dekim isn't the nicest man when it came to training a new gundam pilot) and Duo just has war nightmares in general so whenever it got bad we would get drunk with Heero and Wufei. My drink of choice was always Vodka. I think I'm Russian hence why I like the drink, well that and it's the only hard alcohol I can keep down. So since Duo's boyfriends were not home I started to cook some dinner and got some water and aspirin for when Duo finally wakes up.

While cooking I hear a groan from the living room, means sleeping beauty is up. I walked over and actually looked at my bro. His braid (by far the coolest hair style I had ever seen) was falling out and misshapen from where he passed out, his violet eyes had bags underneath them and he had a pale tint to his skin.

"Alright, what happened and why did you drink all of my Vodka?" not the best way to question some one but this is Duo, a gundam pilot, he can take it.

"I…got into a fight with Heero and Fei." He looked so depressed when he said that.

"Alright well where are they?" I liked those guys, hell I loved them they were family so now I got a little nervous. This must have been a big fight.

"They left for…work." Alright Duo is in the midst of depression and is useless. Looks like I'm going to have to get his dumb boyfriends back for him.

"Alright there's food on the table along with water and aspirin try and sober up, I'm going out for awhile k?" His violet eyes pulled the puppy dog pout trying to get me to stay. I was almost moved, but what I was planning on doing was for the best so I shook my head at his silent question got my stuff and left the apartment. We live in a nice city but the Preventer Headquarters was on the other side of town. And since I don't have a car or enough money for a taxi I ran to the train station hop a turnstile (another habit I picked up from Duo along with drinking my nightmares away) and grabbed the express. I rode the train for three stops then got off and switched to the local for 2 stops before getting out. Even after all the trains I still had to walk 5 blocks to get to the headquarters.

When I walked in instead of the normal feeling of humility, I felt angry that my brother's two boy friends, the loves of his life are too stupid to see how they were affecting him. I walked over the receptionist and asked for the two morons.

"Oh why Mr. Jonas, where's your brother Mr. Duo, I hope he's ok?" said one of the women behind the desk. Une had wanted to adopt me like Mariemaia but I had said no. But I still visit her more often than not while she's working and Duo tends to come along to see his lovers. Don't get me wrong I love the Lady she's like my mom but I love Duo to much to leave him. Also I tended to come here with Duo to get his stupid boyfriends.

"He's fine thank you I just need to see Agent Yuy and Chang please?"

"Well alright then you know the way right?"

"Yes thank you, have a good day." I said as I started walking to their office. They shared an office on the fifth floor and since I've come here often I know how to find it even with my eyes closed.

I walked in and there they sat Heero typing away on his damn laptop and Wufei just filling out paperwork like all was right in the world. I was starting to see red at the guys who made MY brother so fucking upset.

"Alright I don't care what the fight was about, who started it or why but both of you get your asses home or I'm going to show you why it was bad to teach me martial arts," I didn't say it loud, they both knew I was already in the room even if they didn't acknowledge my presence.

Heero was the first to look; all I got from him was his classic "Hn" grunt and then went back to work. Wufei just glared daggers at me. I sighed, hung up my coat and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. Then I pounced. I was supposed to be the next Gundam pilot. And I was Heero Yuy plus Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei and Trowa Barton. Guns, swords, knives, you name it I can use it. Hand to hand combat, mobile suit combat, spaceship, fighter plane…I got it all. On top of that Wufei, during the course of living with me and Duo, had taught me even more Martial arts. So to say I can fight is an understatement. But these still were Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei it wasn't as easy as my threat made it sound.

I tried to grab Heero's shoulders but he pushed his back into the wall. Wufei came up behind me but I spun and met his crescent kick with one of my own. Heero charged from behind me, but I sidestepped him and slammed my knee into his back as he ran by. That's when Wufei kicked my feet out from me, and tried to stomp my stomach. I rolled away hopped up and round kicked Wufei to the knee hoping to slow him down. He flipped back allowing Heero to rush forward and slam his elbow into my face then two punches into my stomach.

While our fight was continuing some preventer had heard the commotion and call for Lady Une. She walked in while we were all wrestling, well more like Wufei and Heero trying to stop me from cracking their skulls together.

"AHEM!" We all turned around to see Une and half the preventers who worked on this floor outside staring into the office. Wufei and Heero quickly got up and snapped to attention. I merely stood up brushed myself off and walked over to Une and gave her a hug.

"Hello Lady Une sorry for causing a racket but I need a favor please," I looked up at her with the same puppy dog eyes Duo had tried on me. She rolled her eyes and nodded barely concealing the smirk on her face.

"Well I need these two morons to go home but they won't leave, could you order them to leave?"

She actually started to laugh, which meant I reached my mom not the Lady. "Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei you are here by ordered to leave here immediately and go home. Now Jonas, Marie and I will be going out on Friday to celebrate Marie's birthday would you be so kind as to join us?" She played my weak point, tit for tat I guess. During the hell period known as my training Mariemaia was my best and only friend, it's no wonder I was so fanatically loyal to her. That said I HATE going out with the lady. Its not that I don't like the Lady I love her, but I don't like fancy restaurants and that stuff, the food hurts my stomach and I feel out of place. Must be another thing I picked up from my orphaned brother. Parties are the worst though, when ever Relena, the sweet heart that she is, has an important function she feels the need to invite the pilots so they get the proper recognition for their sacrifice. BUT that means I get dragged along and since I was a pilot too I normally get involved in all the debates and stuff. Also I have a foul mouth I'll just as often curse as not, and after spending so much time with Duo on L2 helping orphanages and having the shitty life I had before 5 years ago, I picked up a street accent, so I get looked down on by big wigs.

"Of course Auntie, er I mean Lady Une I would be delighted, what does Marie want for a gift?"

"Oh you being there will be fine. You know you really should visit more often Marie looks at you like an older brother," I blushed at that, the truth was I really did miss Marie but I was trying hard to forget the first 10 years of my life so I kind of ignored the best part of it.

I nodded and promised to do so. Then I unrolled my sleeves grabbed my jacket and pushed Heero and Wufei out the door, while saying goodbye and thanks to Lady Une. It must have been a comical sight seeing a 15 year old pushing two 21 year old preventers through the streets of a city. We grabbed a cab (on their money) and rode home in silence. When we got to the apartment I turned around and stared at my erstwhile brothers. Wufei was glaring daggers at me again and I could almost hear him shouting "Injustice" in his head. Heero looked bored but his face was slightly tense. So slight anyone not used to him wouldn't have seen it. But I did and knew that they were still mad, at me or Duo I could only guess.

"Alright I don't really care how mad you guys are, go in there have fucking loud makeup sex and start acting normal or so help me I will get Quatre to give you guys a sensitivity lecture." Their eyes actually bugged at that threat, count on these boys to be more afraid of dealing with the feelings of a blond empath than getting into a fight with their little brother.

They glared for a second then walked inside. I followed and when I saw Duo's face twist in anger, I got really confused. I thought he was upset that he did something and drove them away.

"What now, are you going to say that I'm worthless again, I'm trash, well? Or are you both just going to ignore me like I don't even EXSIT?" Duo was flipping out shouting and everything. Oddly enough Heero and Wufei just took it. In fact they look remorseful.

"Duo, love, please listen we are sorry for what happened we didn't mean it please calm down." Wufei was actually trying to calm DUO DOWN, what the fuck happened?

"NO you think just because I hang out with HILDE all of a sudden I'm cheating on you guys, WITH A GIRL NO THE LESS!"

"Duo please we got mad because we saw her kiss you." That was Heero, alright when this is all sorted out I really am going to need to know what the hell happened.

"AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU KISSED RELENA IT'S NO DIFFERENT! FOR FUCK'S SAKE SHE IS DATING RELENA! Get out, both of you get out and don't come back go back to your precious job and leave me be." His shoulders sagged; all tension left his body looks like he was back into the depression stage of this event.

The two morons who had hurt my brother looked at each other unsure of what to do, so going with the wrong but obvious choice they started to turn towards the door, that's when I reached my breaking point.

"YOU ALL ARE FUCKING MORONS! All of you are so fucking stupid none of you recognize how hurt you all are. CHRIST I thought gay guys were supposed to be more in touch with their sensitive sides but all of you are such guys not one of you can admit ya miss the others. What's even worse the one who got hurt MY BROTHER, will be the one alone when his not one but TWO boyfriends run back to their little job and bury themselves in paperwork, that and fucking all the time to forget the massive mistake you all made! So you know what FUCK you Chang Wufei and FUCK you Heero Yuy I hope both of you rot in hell for what you've done. You made one of the few people who love you feel like cheap trash. AND FUCK YOU TOO DUO MAXWELL, for not seeing that they made a mistake, cause they are overprotective morons and really do feel sorry. Fuck you all I'm done. Goodbye, figure out how to get over this shit and maybe I'll come back to live with you guys. If not you can find with at Une's until I get a ride out to L3." I was breathing heavily. I was so fucking mad at these morons; couldn't they see how hurt they all were.

I turned around and stormed to my room. I didn't know where to go but I was hungry and since I had no cash I grabbed my debit card went on my computer, and checked my balance. I saw I was running a little low so I hacked the bank system and gave myself more money, its not stealing I simply made more appear. One good thing I got from Heero, being able to hack almost any system. So with a much fuller bank account, I stormed out of the apartment leaving my three (stunned) roommates to fend for themselves.

I went to a local pizza joint to get some food. Normally Heero and Wufei would freak if I eat this terrible stuff but since I was on my own I indulged in a little comfort food. Then I walked around the city, stopping in a video store to grab one of Marie's favorite movies from her childhood, and then a comic book store to try and find something that would help raise my spirits. It didn't really work though I picked up a volume of this ancient manga called Gravitation. I got interested in it when I saw a volume in Duo's room, got hooked ever since, but I keep it a secret.

So I wandered around the city for a couple of hours and it was starting to get dark so I got some cash and grabbed a taxi to take me back to my apartment. When I walked in, the place had been straighten out but it was really quiet, not what I was hoping for. Then I noticed a note on the fridge it read… _Dear Jonas, we're sorry for all we've put you through because of our relationship, so we took off to a hotel for the night to try and reconcile. There's food in the fridge and money on the counter if you want take out. Love Duo Heero and Wufei_.

Well that's a good start and I might actually get some sleep tonight with out hearing their sex life going on down the hall. So I grabbed the food in the fridge sat down and popped a movie into the disc player. I must have fell asleep on the couch cause next morning I woke up with a blanket on me and breakfast on a side table. I guess everyone went to work already. Oh if I didn't mention this Duo has his own mechanics shops downtown. I checked the clock and it said 12:33, well guess that's why I hadn't heard anyone leave. Normally I'm a really light sleeper but I was so exhausted from my brother and his boyfriends I just passed out after awhile. Well it was the middle of the day and I had nothing to do. I had refused to go to school, one cause I already graduated college by the age of thirteen and two because I don't want to deal with stupid teenagers trying to muscle me only to see how bad an idea that is, or to become an icon of worship to fanboys. So I went out to the park for a while. It's the middle of October but it's not to cold so I like it. I sat and just looked at all the pretty trees and soon I felt really at peace. I pulled out the new volume of Gravitation I bought and read it in the serenity of this place. Half way through the book I heard three sets of footsteps walking towards me. SHIT they found out where my park is, I usually came here when ever I wanted to be alone I thought they didn't know where it was.

"You read Gravi since when?" I looked up and there they were. Now normally Heero and Wufei weren't into the whole PDA thing but I guess they all needed some proof of their feelings. So Duo had his right arm wrapped around Heero's waist and was holding Wufei's hand in his left. What I had said before wasn't true, without Duo Heero and Wufei would break up; Duo is what holds the three together.

"Oh fuck, I forgot bout the book," I cursed under my breath now I'll never hear the end of it. Living with three to five gay guys, I learned pretty quickly that I like guys but I also like girls. The problem is that I never told anyone I was bi, when asked I always said I was straight. Its not that I think they will care I just know Duo will drag me to bars and try to get me to go out with people. As it is I had to get into a fist fight with him to stop trying to hook me up with every pretty girl who walked into his shop.

"Yes Duo I like Gravi, now tell me why are you guys here, I was rather happy enjoying the peace and quiet." Damn I just sounded like Wufei, maybe I should leave I'm starting to act too much like the pilots for my liking.

"Hey Fei, you turned my brother into a mini you." And of course Duo notices.

"Duo, don't tease the boy, tell him what you wanted to say." That was Wufei. Then Duo got this sheepish look on his face.

"Hey Jonas I just wanted to thank you about before. Getting these guys and then giving us all the kick in ass we needed to realize we were acting stupid, you're a good little brother." I blushed a little, I don't like being praised, I just never think I do anything that good so it's a little unsettling to me to be praised.

"Whatever, I figured if you guys didn't come to your senses I'd never be able to have alcohol in the house, specially my Vodka." Duo turned a little red and hid his face in Heero's neck.

"DUO NOT IN PUBLIC, for Christ sakes, I have hard enough time talking to people without them all assuming I'm gay too!" Ok I know I shouldn't yell at that but you wouldn't believe how many times I've gone to a bar only to get a look of shock when I asked a girl out because of Duo. Duo just smirked a little and winked. OH GOD HE KNOWS. My face turned a bright red and Duo started to laugh

"Jonas regardless of your brother's antics we were hoping you would consider staying with us." That was Heero; he had the shy look he normally only reserves for the pilots, wow I guess he really cares.

"I wasn't really serious I just was mad, but I want you to talk to Quatre and get him to soundproof your room, you have no idea how hard it is to sleep when you guys are "indisposed"." Oh man, all their faces went bright red and I forgot all my embarrassment. Wufei just nodded and turned around and dragged a protesting Duo back home. Heero stayed, waiting, I shrugged got up and walked over. He put his arm around my shoulder and whispered "Jonas we know." Oh fuck.

Well I walked back to the apartment, head hung down, dreading what was going to happen when I got back. Heero, Mr. Robot said nothing just stayed close to me. I am actually grateful for the pilots as family, it made adjusting to life a lot easier than if I had been on my own. So when we walked into the apartment I was totally unprepared to see not only Quatre and Trowa, but Mariemaia, Lady Une, Relena and Hilde (apparently the Vice Minister has a taste for the softer sex) Sally Poe, and Zechs with Noin. My whole family was here, now I got really worried.

"Ok, I'll bite, why are you all here?" They all smirked a little looking at each other then Duo walked forward and hugged me.

"Well you see, we all got together and realized something."

"And what, dear brother, would that be?" I was nervous, all of them here was not a good sign, it meant I would have to go to school or something.

"We've realized that you have never once gone on a date, had a friend or any contact with people outside of this group."

"So, I like this group I understand them I don't want to make friends, no don't say anything, if this is your way of kicking me out or trying get me be social or some bullshit, please and I mean this in every sense of the phrase FUCK OFF!" I stormed off to my room, furious at my brother and my whole family. Just because I didn't have someone to go out with suddenly I'm pathetic and my whole family has to get involved. They all looked a little stunned at my reaction then I heard Duo smack his forehead like he remembered something. Ok many of you are probably wondering why I got so mad and yes I probably over reacted but you know what I don't need my family to act as my pimp so I can have a lover. Actually that's really the last thing I need. I was pacing in my room; I was filled with furious energy and no way to let it loose when I heard a knock on my door.

"DUO I SAID FUCK OFF!" I shouted out. To my surprise I heard this.

"Jonas its Marie, can I come in for a little." I rushed over and opened the door, there stood Mariemaia my best friend and one time commander. She was 12 now still little but her eyes showed she was old beyond her years. I smiled at the girl and picked her up (much to her displeasure) and carried her to my bed before gently setting her down.

"Sorry but I keep the lights dim and my floor is dirty I don't want to risk hurting my commanding officer," I joked, her face lit up in a laugh. I forgot how lovely she was, my Mariemaia my little sister.

"As your commanding officer I am ordering you back out there. Jonas, Duo and the others need to talk to you." She was serious now and looked concerned.

"I don't want to hear it Marie, I don't care what they want to tell me, I'm happy and I don't need them to pimp me out to every single teen they find."

"That's not what they want to talk to you about, just go back out there, please for me?" She gave me those god damn puppy dog eyes. If I could I would have tried to fight that look but she always got me with it, so I shrugged and gave the girl a piggie back ride out into the living room where everyone was. They all jumped up and stared at me like I was a cornered animal, I half expected Trowa to walk forward and calm me down like he does with the lions.

"Alright I over reacted I'm not a god damn wild animal stop looking at me like that." Bad way to start off this conversation but I don't really care I didn't want to do this. I let Marie down and crossed my arms, and stared at them. Living with both Heero and Wufei, I have gotten exceedingly good at the whole "death glare" and now I found out just how good I got. But that glare didn't stop Duo.

Duo came up and put his arm around my shoulders and led me to a seat. "We wanted to talk to you, but I guess we gave you the wrong idea. We aren't sending you away or anything. What we wanted to say is that we got everyone who you love everyone who you care about and we wanted to hold a party for you. Thanks to Marie and Lady Une we were able to find out your birthday and it happens to be next week. So for the next week you are going to live with Lady Une and Marie while the five of us get this place ready for your first birthday blast."

"Wait this is about my birthday, since when have I had a birthday?" I was confused I never celebrated it before and the others never pushed about it.

"Every one has a birthday; we just got lucky in finding out when yours is. Now will you let us have this party or are you against it?" Duo looked concerned, like he didn't care about the party just me. Maybe that why I had latched onto him as my brother, he understood me.

"But you don't even know your own, why should mine matter, I don't care if you guys want a party don't cheapen it with an excuse like this." I was up and stalking around, Dekim did a lot of fucked up things when training me, I guess I really am like an animal sometimes.

"Jonas perhaps you could sit down and we can talk this out?" That was the Lady, trying to act like my mom. I really wanted to calm down, but this was all so stupid. I couldn't actually care less about my birthday; in fact I'm insulted they found it out just to give me a party.

"No this is ridiculous. Who give a ratass's about my birthday, I sure as hell don't. No I'm not going to sit down and let you talk me into some dumb party where you can show me off to random girls. I'm going out for awhile, I don't know when I'll get back but don't wait up for me." I stalked off to the door, but got intercepted by a tall platinum blond named Zechs.

"Sit down," he rumbled in that baritone voice of his.

I looked all around, I didn't get the fuss being made, but I do know I don't like being crowded, so I growled and started to move forward. I guess I really an like an animal, not surprising since I spent so much time with the attack dogs, sometimes I could even understand them. Wufei and Heero grabbed me from behind and forced me to a seat.

"I DON'T CARE. Have the fucking party now let me go for Christ sakes or you'll regret it!" I was shouting but I don't care. I don't like being crowded and this was starting to scare me a little, making me angry which fueled my hostility.

"Jonas, look at me! Calm down your going to have a panic attack, now take some deep breaths in and out…" all of a sudden Marie was in front of me, and slowly I relaxed, taking deep breaths.

"Jonas, we are not under any circumstances trying to set you up with some one, we just wanted to have a party so you could see that we all care for you." That was Wufei. I was calming down but I still wanted to leave, to be alone.

"Great beautiful, can I leave I really need to get out of here. I don't care about my birthday have the fucking party just let me go!" I shouted. Then I lurched forward and bolted out the door. I ran down the five flights of stairs and out into the city. It was night time and my first thought was to get someplace with liquor. So I headed over to Duo's favorite bar, the Funky Fish. Dumb name great liquor. They know me as little Maxwell, but serve me anyway regardless of my age. I was well into my fourth black Russian (vodka and Kailua) when they found me. To say I was sloshed is wrong, I have an exceedingly high alcohol tolerance, but I was buzzed, or at least enough to loosen my tongue a bit.

"What do you want, I am very happy enjoying my drinks in peace." No slurring of words or anything, but Duo knows me better and can see I'm into my cups.

"Well I figured I keep you company, YO Rob scotch on the rocks."

"Look I know I acted like an ass but I don't care about my birthday just have the party."

"You really don't get it do you?"

"No I really don't, I won't pretend I do. For fuck's sake Duo, I don't know who my parents are and I spent the first 10 years of my life getting the shit kicked out of me to turn me into Heero. I don't know why I act like this but I don't want a birthday party, I just want to be normal." I was into my fifth drink now and I no intention of slowing down.

"And a birthday party isn't normal?" Damn him he was too amused by all this.

"You know what I mean, I just want to be able to blend in with the crowd and live a normal boring life. Having a birthday party with Lady Une, Mariemaia, and Quatre Winner will not be normal. It will be some big event with press and all that shit. I don't want it."

"We were just going to have a small party in the apartment not a gala event to present you as the next rich young male of the century."

"Wouldn't matter as I ran outside I saw at least three reporter vans driving around looking for our building. My family is to famous I don't want it so NO party."

"Too bad."

I whirled around, and immediately regretted it as I was now into my sixth drink and was starting to get plastered.

"I'm not doing it Duo, no way in hell."

"Yes you are now we are going home, you are going to sober up then apologize to everyone for acting like a brat."

"The hell I am, I'm staying here and getting drunk."

"You are drunk and are now being stupid, and if you start growling again I'm gonna tranq you like an animal and let Trowa deal with you." He was smirking and since I did not have the coordination to fight him, I slipped off my bar stool and followed him home.

Once at said home I passed out on my bed and remained that way all night. The next day I woke up with a slight head ache and a big sense of annoyance. Everyone was outside; I could hear them all, which means I don't even have the opportunity to wake up before I do this. So I changed, chewed gum to get rid of morning breath and left my hair as it was. I took a deep breath, wished I had something to steady my nerves, and then walked out to see then all. They were all here and turned towards me all standing up when I walked out.

"Alright, I'm an ass, now that's out of the way can I eat something I have a head ache."

"Nope, you are going to tell us why you freaked out so much last night." Damn Duo.

"I don't know, now I'm getting something to eat anyone want something…Hey let me go you fucking pricks!" As I was going into the kitchen Wufei and Heero had come up behind me and grabbed me. Then dragged me back to the living room and threw me into a chair.

"Why did you get upset about the birthday party? Is it really that hard for you to understand we wanted to do something special for you?" That was Quatre, the blond empath, and I can't tell him to go to hell because Trowa would kill me. I can fight but I am not fighting Trowa when he is concerned about Quatre, that's a death wish, and I enjoy living.

"I get it, I said do it, but if you don't want me to bolt again let me go." I don't like being crowed, I might be claustrophobic when it comes to a lot of people. I don't really care; I just wanted to have my own space. Quatre nodded and Wufei and Heero let me go.

"If you get it, then why are you fighting us so much on this?" asked Lady Une. Damn them, every one of them, I just wanted to be left alone.

"Maybe because I can't go five feet with out getting tackled and forced into a damn chair?"

"When we gave you space you ran into your room then left us to get drunk." That was Trowa, ok so I handled last night badly at least they could let me eat something, or take a couple of aspirin

"And let's not forget you growled and paced like an animal being caged." Even Noin, is this going to turn into everyone pointing out my flaws.

"Ok I get it, I'm sorry for acting stupid now let me up!"

"Sorry bro, you're going to tell us why you think that if we do this it'll be some big event and make you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't like fancy things, that's all. I don't want the party because I could honestly care less about myself and I don't want to be the god damn center of attention. Also if we did do this party undoubtedly people I don't know will be there, and then you all would have me going from one girl to another trying to hook me up with someone."

"Why is it that you are so upset with us setting you up with young women, do you want to tell us something?" asked Heero. And he was smirking oh fuck they really know.

"I'm straight thank you very much, god knows how living with 3 guys in a committed relationship to themselves, I hang out with the Vice Foreign Minister and her girlfriend and let's not forget the Winner heir and his husband. Despite the fact I am surrounded by happy gay couples I like the opposite sex, thank you very much and I intend to stay that way." My cheeks were flushed at what Heero had been insinuating, not because it was about guys but because they knew, how the hell did they know?

"Please bro stop lying. Remember a few nights back you decided to go out for the evening, and didn't want any company. Well Heero Fei and I decided to follow you to see what you were doing. Imagine our surprise when you went to our favorite GAY club to dance with fifty to sixty guys, leave with a guy, and go to another club pick up a girl then all go to some hotel in the middle of downtown. As I recall you didn't get home till the day before yesterday." If I was red before I must be maroon by now. How the hell did they know that? Wait I thought I was being followed but I pushed it off to paranoia, well next time I'll make sure to follow my instincts.

"Uh well you see…" Shit shit shit. Not good why the hell did he have to say that in front of everyone. Now I look some kind of man whore in front of my whole family.

"We don't care Jonas we're just a little hurt that you didn't tell us." Said Wufei.

"Wait I'm the one who should be mad YOU FOLLOWED ME, what the fuck, don't you trust me?"

"After we found out: A you weren't straight, B you weren't a virgin, and C you have been participating in one night stands with strangers, no we aren't exactly trusting you for the moment." That was Duo again; he looked hurt by what I did. I just wanted a release why can't I have that, they all slept with each other doing the war and hell before Duo admitted his feelings for Heero and Fei he slept with everyone he could.

"AND WHERE DO YOU GET OFF BEING MAD? Before you got together with the robot and the dragon behind me you slept with everyone you could, hell once when you got really drunk you even came on to me. Let me go, fuck this shit you want to have a party fine count me out. If fact, just forget I exist and I'll do the same." I jumped up before the two guys behind could grabbed me and I made a dash for the door. Trowa got in my way but I hit him in the neck, causing him to step back allowing me to beeline out the door.

I ran as fast as I could. I knew this time they would chase me and I had no where to run to or hide. Didn't mean I didn't try. I was running full pelt for the train station. I jumped down the steps and hopped the turn stile and ran for the nearest train. It started to pull out as my chasers finally were over the turnstile I just sat back and tried to calm my breathing. It was the first time I looked at what train I was on. It was the downtown express.

Five years later.

Five years have passed since I've been running around hiding from the pilots. I always move after a month or two. Staying in one spot long enough to catch my breath and get money then moving. I'm on L3 right now, but I have shuttle ticket for the first random colony I could get, I think it's for L1. I don't know but I need to go, I don't think they're still looking for me but if they are Quatre has a lot of resources available to him and they are the gundam pilots I know what they are capable of. I threw all my meager possessions in my duffle and was about to sleep a little when my door bell rang. I looked at the clock and it was 3 am, oh shit. I start going for the back door but there are three bodies behind that door. FUCK! I start moving towards the fire escape on to see Duo pop in my window.

"Hey bro long time no see." He had a smile on but I saw Shinigami in his eyes. Oh Fuck. The front door opens revealing Heero (he picked the lock damn it) and the back door shot off its hinges as Wufei, Trowa and Quatre walked in. I circled around trying to find some way to escape. So I tried making a beeline past Duo out the window. Both Duo and Heero grabbed me and threw me back. I was freaking out spinning around trying to get out, when someone hit me from behind and my world blacked out.

"Ow my head any one catch the number of the bus that hit me." That when I took in my surroundings. Huge room bigger than my whole apartment, a big bed way to comfy to be mine and a real oak night stand. FUCK I'm in one of Quatre's mansions.

Just as I was taking in my surroundings the door to my room opened. And in walked Duo. He walked over to my bed, saw I was up and…slugged me in the jaw. After that he hugged me.

"You fucking moron why did you run away from us huh?" he whispered in my ear. He let go, looked at me and left the room. I tried to get up when I noticed I was shackled to the bed. So I sat there and tried to ignore my jaw.

I must have fell asleep again because when they came in again the light from the colony was significantly dimmer. They were all in my room now. I couldn't look at them this was what I had feared for the last five years.

"How?" I didn't even realize I said it until Quatre answered.

"It took awhile every time we had found you had already left, but after a while we got better and better of tracking you. You are a hard man to forget Jonas, not many have such an animalistic quality to them."

"Or jet black hair with gold eyes." Did Heero just make a sarcastic remark? Maybe my time away from them did some good. Yeah forgot to mention that little quirk. See when I was going through training I was given all these enhancements and junk and it turned my eyes gold, think a wolf. I think that's why I was so comfortable with the attack dogs; I acted like a dog to begin with.

"Whatever let me out of this bed now."

"No can do bro if experience has taught us anything the minute we give you space you'll run, again. Do you know how hard it's been on everyone worrying about you, for Christ sake Mariemaia almost fell apart when you ran off. But you didn't think about that huh you were to god damn mad, well you know what now we're mad and you are going to stay in this room and deal with it." God damn it why did he have to bring Marie into this, I know what a prick I was but I had hoped they would just forget about me.

"Fuck off, why do you care huh? You had your boys to yourself an empty apartment and no lying brother."

And Duo slugged me again. He really needs to cut that out if he wants me to keep talking. Well once I made sure my jaw wasn't broken I said "Hit me again and you'll regret it"

"Sorry bro you can't get out, now sit down shut up and listen. We spent five fucking years looking for you. Why, because last I checked you were my brother and we were family, though why you ran is beyond me. If we really didn't care we would have let you just throw your life away as some sort of bum. Do you know that Lena started a fucking man hunt for you in the beginning, how you dodge all those preventers is beyond me, and then Mariemaia contacted all her former soldiers and asked if you had made contact with any of them. For five years we look, we knew you weren't dead, hell we found a gun under your pillow at that crappy apartment you were living in. Do you even realize how hard it was for us? You ran away like we were evil, and over what because we had found out you were bi. Or because we knew about your little night time escapades…"

I punched him back for that. They had shackled my legs but my arms were free.

"Listen good Duo, I left because I was sick of all of you forcing yourselves into my affairs. My affairs, my one night stands, my partners. I got sick of having to help you idiots with your relationship, and let us not forget I don't want to deal with the rich and overly pampered." And of course Duo hits me, if I ever get out of here I'm going to have to get my jaw wired shut for awhile.

"Duo enough leave him be, lets just give him some food and let him rest. He probably hasn't slept and eaten well in the last five years." That was Wufei; he took my long haired brother by the arm and led him out of the room, with Heero not far behind. Quatre put down a tray of food next to me and left. Trowa stayed though.

"Don't even start I'm not one of your lions who you can do your animal telepathy with." I picked up the tray of food and dug in. There was my favorite chicken, soda, and some cheese cake. As prisons go this is pretty good.

"No you're not a lion you're a wolf or at least you act and smell like one, I'm merely here to make sure you don't pick the locks on you shackles."

"Fine, I don't suppose I could convince you to get me a real drink?"

"No. The last thing we need is to have a drunken gundam pilot on our hands."

"Trowa I think your confused, I was never a gundam pilot, my war ended before I got to pilot my suit and then you all destroyed it with the rest of the mobile suits."

"Is that why you ran, you resent us for destroying you gundam and sense of purpose?"

"No! I love you guys for saving me from that place and making it so I never had to fight, I don't want to fight, I just want to live a quiet peaceful life. I love all of you, but I can't do what you guys do. I can't work as a preventer, or a mechanic, I can't attend functions for the Rich and Famous, hell I can't even have a stable relationship. I'm an animal; Dekim did that to me and its how I am." All the running all the fear the hatred it all caught up to me. I was an animal, a blood thirsty attack dog with out an enemy to sink its teeth into, no wonder I feel so lost.

"You are not an animal, if you were you would be much easier to handle." Is he, he is, he's smiling. Ha who knew Trowa could smile at something non Quatre related.

"And yes I do smile outside of Quatre." I hate him.

"No you don't your just very confused by this, you don't know how to act in this world, also your animalistic qualities came because Dekim tried to enhance you by adding wolf DNA into your system, that's why you can out run even Heero, your senses are so acute and you have a such a fear of being enclosed. You have incredible night vision, amazing agility and are vicious in a fight to boot. I did a little digging during my stay as a soldier for Marie and I found out about you. All in all you're a human wolf with out a world to fight in. And with what the others were doing I can understand running away. But really it would be better if you came back with us; we can help you control your, most basic tendencies."

"I'm an animal? That's what you're telling me, I'm a fucking wolf?!"

"Calm down, just relax."

"Relax, I just found I'm part animal how in god's name do I relax? Huh Trowa how?" He looked pensive for a moment then got up and hit me on the nose.

"Ow you prick what was that for?"

"Normally dogs are quiet when you hit them in the nose."

And despite me being chained to a bed, despite having to deal with five years of hiding from my family, I burst out laughing. Trowa just looked amused, he walked over to the door and said "Since you're in a good mood I'm going to send Duo in, don't hurt each other." Oh fuck.

Duo walked in looking somewhere between happy at seeing me smiling and cross for seeing me there at all.

"If you are going to hit me again please not the jaw I don't want to have to get it wired shut."

"Hahahahaha that's my brother I missed laughing at your comments." He walked over and hugged me again.

"Duo I uh well you see um…"

"I guess you didn't work on your social skills while you were gone huh?"

"No not really."

"Hm, did you at least meet good people or even have something more than a one stand?"

"Never had anyone since I ran away."

He turned and looked at me in shock. "You've been abstinent for two years how the hell did you survive?"

"Vodka and cold showers. I wasn't totally abstinent but it felt like."

"Wow you were a monk, why though? I mean you were doing it when you lived with us why not when you were on your own." Duo was sitting on the bed with me and was looking at me very critically trying to figure out if I was really there or a dream or something.

"I just never could do it. Every time I found myself getting together with some one my memories would ram into me, then I would run like hell and hide in whatever hovel I was living in."

"Why not come home, I mean, did you miss us?"

"After first no I thought I was happy, but after a month or two, I was so ashamed of myself for running away I couldn't face you, so I kept running, drowning my sorrows in liquor if I needed to."

"And you lived like that for five years, how did you make money?" I turned bright red at that; truth was I did some things I was not proud of to make some money.

"I hacked banks, stole, did some…jobs for people."

"Wait you sold yourself?"

"Money was tight sometimes and I didn't really care."

"And all of that was better than living with your family where you were safe, fed and bathed?"

"No but I didn't want to face you guys I was weak, and I didn't believe I deserved to be found. I hate myself, trained to fight a war that never came. Unable to form meaningful relationships, hell I couldn't even sleep through the night with those romps I had. I hated myself for the last five years of my life. I figured you guys did too." I was looking away from Duo, my eyes were getting a little misty, but I wouldn't cry, not here not now this wouldn't break me.

"Your weak for what being afraid, for being unable to do what you were basically bred for, Jonas you haven't done anything the rest of us have done. We all know what you're going through, well maybe not with the animal thing but we do get it, just promise you won't run and we can all try and figure this out."

"I…promise, no running or hiding."

"Good lets get those damn cuffs off of you, you must have to piss like no tomorrow ha." He said as he pulled out a key and undid the shackles. I jumped up stretched and ran out the hall with Duo on my tail shouting the directions to the bathroom.

After a shower, bathroom break and changing into actual clean clothes I was ready to face the five pilots again. I walked into the main living room and looked around, no one but them were here and for that I was grateful because I don't think I could deal with the others just yet.

"So where do we go from here, I haven't exactly paid attention to the news lately am I dead or missing?"

"Missing, but now found." Answered Quatre. Ok so I don't have to go through all the hell that goes with coming back from the dead.

"Does everyone else know you found me?"

"Zechs Noin Relena and Hilde are all on there way here." Heero spoke that time.

"Lady Une and…and Marie?"

"They don't know yet, we thought you would want to tell them yourself when we got back to Earth."

"Duo do we still live in the same city?"

"Same everything that way if you came home you would find us."

"Ok I um well can we not deal with the others for a little I really could go for some real food."

"Jonas when was the last time you ate before today?" Once again I had those teal eyes looking me over like I was some beat up puppy.

"Uh I don't know two days ago I think, money was tight and I couldn't hack any banks because my computer is faulty."

"Well then why are we still talking come on lets get you some food."

So Quatre treated us to a great dinner at some amazing restaurant, the only problem was that for the last five years I had eaten terribly and as soon as that rich food hit my system I was rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Duo wasn't surprised, just sat with me making sure I was ok. Once we got out of the restaurant they took me back to the mansion to try and settle my stomach. Not that it did, once we got back I spent the rest of the night throwing up into the toilet. Duo just stayed with me and held my now long hair out of my way. Sometime in the night I had passed out and Duo had taken me back to my room. I guess he didn't want to leave me on my own so he slept with me.

"Morning sweet heart hope you know I expect you to buy me dinner," he said when I woke up.

"Eh I'll see what I can do." We both laughed and he helped me up. My stomach had finally calmed down but I still felt heavy from the food I ate. I just have to wean myself back onto normal food again.

"Um Jonas I have some news, Zechs and the others are here, um Mariemaia and Lady Une found out and are here too, think you are up to dealing with that?" asked Quatre as he came up to me when I was in my room changing. And yeah I already got over the fact that at one time or another, these guys have all seen me naked.

"Ok give me five minutes, don't worry I'm not gonna run I just need to finish dressing." Quatre finally realized I was standing in my underwear so he blushed and left.

So I got dressed in silence and steeled myself for the reactions I was about to get. I consider putting on a cup in case I got kicked in my nuts, but realized I deserve it.

I walked into the massive living room and there stood everyone a little older, a few more wrinkles (probably from searching for me) but all together the same.

"I…I have no excuse for my actions, and I don't seek forgiveness. What I did was cruel to all of your and please judge me as you see fit." I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. That's when I smelt her. Marie, wow I never really realized she had a scent; maybe Trowa was right about my DNA. She walked up and hugged me. Despite myself I hugged her back, basking in the feeling of my oldest friend, my Mariemaia.

"Never leave me again I couldn't take it, please?" My heart broke when she said that.

"Never again little one, never again."

"You sound like Trowa."

"And you sound like Quatre." I then heard a rather loud cough and realized my eyes were still closed and I was still holding Marie, so I let her go and looked at the rest of them. They were all smiling and were genially happy to see me.

"Well since you feel the need to ruin the last six birthdays of my daughter I expect you to entertain her at her 17th birthday party complete with rich snobs," said Une, wow it was October already I thought it was September. I nodded and she smiled.

"Actually the party is also doubling as one for you it's your 20th birthday I believe," said Quatre rather off handily. I tensed for a second and everyone watched me, but then I relaxed and nodded.

"Duo in my room did you ever find a movie disc wrapped in blue and white paper?"

"Uh yeah I didn't know what it was but I brought it with me incase you wanted it."

"Yes could you please get it?"

"Absolutely." He walked off to his (and Heero and Wufei's) room to grab it. Everyone was looking at me like I had grown a second head. But as I was basking in the new awaking of my senses (I guess finding out about myself triggered something in my brain to make me realize my full potential), when I picked up a strange sent from Noin.

"So Noin when's the baby do?"

"What, how JONAS!" Her face was priceless.

"Sorry, sorry. Um so are all the relationships the same, and are there kids, I mean I don't know and uh…"

"Jonas shut up everything is the same Noin and Zechs got married; Relena and Hilde came clean about their relationship and are engaged." Thank god for Marie, she could always get me to shut up when she used her leader voice.

"Good any children?" that's when I spotted a little five year old boy with Noin's eyes but Zechs' hair. "Hey little guy, my name is Jonas what's yours?" I said as I walked over and hunched in front of him.

His eyes went wide for a second then he walked over to me and said "My name is Robert, why are your eyes yellow?"

"Robert don't ask…"

"It's fine Lucrezia, well Robert I have yellow eyes because I'm part wolf, do you know what a wolf is?" he shook his head. "Well it's like a wild dog that is very cool, but be careful because they can be mean without knowing it." He nodded.

"So um…"

"Call me Uncle J for now and yes Robbie?"

"Are you better now Uncle J, mommy said you were very sick and that's why I couldn't see you?"

"Yes Robbie I am better and I'm sorry I couldn't meet you sooner. But to make it up to you when your Uncle Duo gets back ask him to give you my precious gift, he'll know what your talking about." His eyes lit up and he ran straight into Duo as he brought the vid disc.

"Here Jonas, are you sure about the stuffed wolf I mean I know you love it…"

"I'm sure I have to do something to repay you all. Marie could you come here?" She walked over and I handed her the video. She looked at me but opened the package and her eyes lit up when they saw the title.

"Where did you find this?"

"In some old movie store I knew how much you loved to watch it with your mom." She hugged me and I basked in it. So I had my family back. I learned that Quatre and Trowa were trying for a kid (apparently boys can now get pregnant who knew?) and Heero, Duo and Wufei were trying to figure out how to synthesize their DNA for a test tube baby. Lady Une is not dating any one (no shock she was in love with Treize and with him gone, but she has a daughter so it's all good) and Marie has her first boyfriend. Zechs and Noin got married right after I had disappeared. Relena and Hilde were expecting to tie the knot in the up coming spring, so all in all everything was good.

After all the hugging and stuff everyone demanded we go to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. The pilots tried to veto the plan but I went along with it, not really caring about my stomach, (though I ate bland food to help me cope).

So I went back to earth and tried to adjust to normal life again. With my new sense of awareness it proved a little difficult, but I finally got Quatre to sound proof Duo's room so I slept better. I got a job in a book store and I surround myself with works of literature to help keep me human. Every so often I let the beast out, mostly in a locked room with a punching bag. I still haven't found any one special but that's more of a lack of looking than not actually meeting people. Though I did meet Marie's new boyfriend and I was less than pleased. He ran home after I had a little talk with him about my sister. Speaking of her, she and Lady Une moved into our apartment building and she now practically lives in my room with me. I still am not used to the whole "caring about myself" thing but I am getting better. I can even enjoy my birthday now. All in all I am no longer my brother's keeper and neither is he.


End file.
